1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a signal conductor for high-frequency signals for connection with at least three slip rings of a slip ring body.
In technical respects relating to high frequency, it is very problematic to connect a plurality of coaxial cables with the slip rings of a slip ring body. This is due to the fact that the shielding must be carefully removed from long portions of the coaxial cables so that both the inner conductor and shielding can be contacted with the slip rings. In view of the fact that the coaxial cables usually have a large diameter, the quantity of coaxial cables that can be accommodated is also necessarily limited. In addition, the effort is made in practice to keep the diameter of the slip rings as small as possible because as the diameter increases, the diameter of the housing overall increases exponentially.
2. Description of the Related Art
The separation of the shielding of a coaxial cable from the dielectric always produces a point of discontinuity and, as a result, reflections and interference signals. A discontinuous point increases the via net loss or transmission loss, having a very negative effect on the quality of signal transmission.
A further characteristic of known high-frequency slip ring bodies is the complicated bonding or contacting. For this reason, they were produced only as composite bodies, that is, the slip rings were embedded along with the coaxial cables in casting resin. However, casting resins of this type have very high dielectric values with disadvantageous consequences in terms of the geometric dimensions of the slip ring bodies. These dimensions were simply too large.